The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Operating system (“OS”) schedulers may assign tasks among a plurality of computing resources such as processor cores in a manner that reduces an overall response time to complete the tasks. This fairness principle may provide suitable overall performance and minimize latency, particularly where the processing resources are homogenous. Typically, this method of scheduling tasks does not account for conditions of a computing device or differences between heterogeneous computing resources of a computing device.